A need has existed for a recharging station in the field of combat that is quiet, easy to install, and extremely tough, if not literally indestructible.
A need has existed for a recharging station, particularly for walkie-talkies used in the field, which can be quickly assembled, quickly dissembled, and creates a small footprint when in use.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.